


Memories

by thefamouscookieeater17



Series: A Cabin in The Snow [1]
Category: K-On!
Genre: F/F, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-07
Updated: 2015-12-07
Packaged: 2018-05-05 10:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5372771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thefamouscookieeater17/pseuds/thefamouscookieeater17
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>As Mio lies asleep, Mugi goes on a little nostalgia trip through some sweet moments that led to the beautiful love they share. <br/>Part 1 of "A Cabin in the Snow" series.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Memories

**Author's Note:**

> So, this is pretty much just a short little thing filled with cute sweet fluterry feelings. I hope you enjoy it just as much as I enjoyed writing it!
> 
> Note: The parts in italic are memories.

Looking at a sleeping Mio beside her, Tsumugi left a very satisfied sigh escape her lips. She contemplated the messy black locks against her lover’s porcelain skin; her expression so calm and sweet. The blonde pulled the covers over the thin sheet that separated her field of vision from the naked embrace underneath; Mio shifted, snuggling the blankets.

Tsumugi got up carefully and moved to the kitchen. She sat in one of the wood chairs, admiring the landscape as the snow fell quietly outside; covering the scenery in a frost white that lasted for miles. In an involuntary movement, she grabbed the slightly oversized sweater adorning her body and inhaled its scent deeply. Mio’s clothes always had a particular odor; one that was so characteristic of the black haired girl that made her feel warm and protected. She smiled at the silliness of her own thoughts as she held the sweater tighter. Memories of past times invaded her mind – memories just as sweet as the hot chocolate warming her hands.

_“Hi, Mugi! It looks like it will be just the two of us today. Ritsu is stuck doing classroom chores and Azusa and Yui are going on a… d-d-date…” Mio blushed slightly as she spoke these last words._

_“A date? Oh my, how nice. I’m really happy for them! Maybe we should go on one of those too, Mio-chan!”_

_“A-a-a d-d-date?! Just w-w-what are you implying?!” Mio’s cheeks were even redder than before._

_“Just kidding, Mio-chan. Don’t worry, if I ever take you on a date, I’ll make sure to do a proper invitation first with chocolates, flowers and even a beautiful confession!” Tsumugi laughed at the flustered expression her words had caused on her friend._

_“Baka, Mugi! Stop teasing me.” Mio hid her face behind her palms._

  
Tsumugi chuckled slightly while recalling how shy Mio used to be back then. She was still easily embarrassed, but she sure had grown a lot since those times.

_She definitely has._

The blond blushed slightly at the thought of the things they had done a few hours ago. She felt a frivolous sensation in her chest while remembering Mio’s hands playing around through her body; bringing her being into a state of ecstasy.  
Tsumugi never thought things like these would ever happen between them – especially, considering Mio’s shyness and consequent awkwardness and avoidance after she had confessed to the tall girl.

_“Mio-chan?”_

_“Yes?”_  
  
“I have something to give you. I’d like for you to read it carefully.” 

_Tsumugi handed a little envelope to her and proceeded to go back to her own classroom. It contained a note she had written:_  
  


_I don’t know exactly how to say this to you, but for a while now I’ve been growing these beautiful feelings for you, Mio-chan. Feelings that go beyond simple friendship; feelings that make me want to hold you tight and never let go. I’ve been wondering if you feel the same._

_If by any chance, your feelings don’t match mine I hope we can still be friends as always._

_Tsumugi_

 

Mio spent a whole week avoiding her and skipping band practice, if she recalled correctly.

_Tsumugi arrived at the Light Music Clubroom with a set of sweets and Earl Grey tea. Mio was writing alone in the room._

_“Oh hi, Mio-chan. You’re here… Where is everyone? I brought cake and tea.”_

_“H-Hi. They must be arriving soon, I think.”_

_“I’ll go ahead and make some tea then.”_

_As she prepared the tea, Mio kept writing. It aroused her curiosity._

_“Mio-chan, what are you writing? Could it be some new lyrics perhaps?”_

_“It’s a love letter! Mio has a crush!” Ritsu had just arrived, followed by Yui._

_“Mio-chan, is it true? You have a crush? Who is it?!” Yui asked excitedly._

_“N-No! It’s not a l-love letter!” Mio blushed heavily._  
  
“Oh, it’s definitely a love letter. Mio has a crush! Mio has a crush!” The brunette chanted.  
  
“Baka Ritsu! Stop embarrassing me!” Mio punched Ritsu’s head making a little bump appear.  
  


Thinking about those times sure made her feel nostalgic. She missed everyone a lot; the innocence and simplicity of those moments. __  
  


_“M-Mugi, I have something for you. H-here!” Mio handed a small paper and ran away as quickly as possible back to her classroom._

_I wonder why it is_  
On this worryful night  
I'm writing on paper  
These feelings to you

 _My sparkling, shining wishes_  
Have slopped in with my worries  
That's right, let's just staple them together  
My mood was only simple at the start  
But it got hot inside without me knowing  
And somehow the staples no longer go through  
Lala, see you tomorrow  
  
I wonder what I should do  
Rereading it is embarrassing  
Even though all these feelings  
Keep being written down  
  
Somehow if these feelings  
Get tossed into the trash  
My heart would be in pain  
So I wonder if I should keep them

 

She still had that paper in her wallet. It was a precious memory of how their love had begun and it was just as valuable to her as the ring that now adorned her finger.

_  
“Mugi-chan, are you ready? Everyone is waiting!” Yui yelled in her ever so enthusiastic tone._

_“Yes. I’ll be there in a minute, Yui-chan.” Tsumugi looked at herself in the mirror one last time before leaving the dressing room._  
  
The traditional gown sat beautifully in her body - the long white sleeves and red adornments went perfectly with her blond hair tied in up in a formal bun. It was the same look her mother had used.

 _“Mugi-senpai, you look beautiful!” Azusa exclaimed in owe._  
  
“You sure do, Mugi-chan. Congratulations!” Sawako looked at the blonde girl with a very satisfied expression in her face.

 _“Time to go, everyone!” Yui said enthusiastically, pulling Azusa under her arm. She gave her a smooch on the cheek as they all marched towards the car that would take them to the wedding venue where Mio and Ritsu awaited their arrival._  
  


Tsumugi sighed in contentment. She stood up and prepared a little afternoon snack for her beloved: strawberry cake and green tea.

“Mio-chan, wake up. I brought you a little snack.” Her voice resonated sweetly next to Mio’s ear.

“Hum…? Oh Mugi. Sorry. Was I asleep for too long?” Mio yawned and rubbed her face with her hands. “Thanks for the snack. I’m really hungry.”

“Hum… Mio-chan?”

“Yes?” She answered before stealing a quick bite.

“Maybe you should put something on first or you’ll end up catching a cold.”

Mio’s cheeks turned into a bright red as she realized the extent of her naked existence; she hid her face behind the covers in a very quick movement.

“Here you go.” Tsumugi chuckled in amusement as she handed her a long-sleeved jersey.

“D-d-don’t laugh! You’re making m-m-me even more e-e-embarrassed, Mugi.”

“Ah, my wife really is the cutest.” Tsumugi smiled in delight as she pet Mio’s head in a sweet movement. “I love you.”

“I-I love y-you too.”

Mio shyly crawled into her loved one’s embrace, receiving a deep kiss soon after. The black haired girl blushed heavily and snuggled closer as they shared the piece of cake.  
Enjoying the beauty that lied in between her arms, Tsumugi let herself calmly melt into that moment – she knew that, for as much as time would keep on passing, some things just would never change.

**Author's Note:**

> The "poem" Mio gives Mugi as a confession is the lyrics to "My Love is a Stapler" by the K-On! girls. I found a translation online and kept it as I found.  
> Anyway, let me know your thoughts on this short pile of fluff and thank you very much for reading!


End file.
